


you should see me in a crown

by Aslee



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, References to D/s, also, just in case thats a touchy subject, references to rough sex, uh sexy lap girl tropes only this time with our resident beautiful nb bisexual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslee/pseuds/Aslee
Summary: Juno hates it, but it works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thepodcastcat on tumblr. IF you have a AO3 username, you should contact me so I can properly give you gifting credit! 
> 
> edit 6/8/17: holy canoli, guys, this got fanart?!? go give it all the love over [here](http://grandwretch.tumblr.com/post/161278279818/hatnhousejacket-this-single-second-of-messy-ass) because if you think my fic is hot, you haven't seen this art. guys, it's a gif. and juno has long hair. 
> 
> _and they remembered the **dress**_

Juno hates it, but it works. Those who've never heard of Juno Steel and the long list of names that follow him around usually underestimate them around the same time Juno leaves a red stain on the corner of Peter's mouth. And the ones that have heard of them, well, they certainly don't expect Juno to be the one wearing the silky red number and sitting in his fella's lap. 

There's a certain thrill in catching a target off guard just by being Juno. 

There are other things Juno likes about this ploy of theirs, although all the tea on Alpha Centauri Eco-Station 43 wouldn't get him to admit it. It's certainly not the snide remarks Vick makes under her breath when he ducks in to snatch a pair of decent heels from a Vixen, and it's not Rita's never-ending, completely unneeded makeup tips. 

Most of it, like the rest of the things that just don't make sense anymore, has to do with Peter Nureyev. 

Peter's always been handsy, and Juno has almost always allowed it, secretly relishing the strength behind every touch and caress. But when Peter slips into that role of Juno's husband or boyfriend or whatever whacky slot they're trying to fill, he ups it. He drapes himself across Juno's shoulders, keeps his fingers digging into Juno's hips, wrinkles the line of the dresses as he drags his palms across Juno's body-- He takes Juno and puts him wherever Peter wants him, because that's what the rich assholes they're trying to impress would do. 

And, god, Juno doesn't usually allow himself to be manhandled like that- in public, anyway; when they're alone, Peter could throw him across his lap and spank him and Juno would give enthusiastic consent -but there's nothing to compensate for here. There's no reason to not have Peter's hands on his body, so Juno leans into it. Plays it up, really, taking Peter's wrist and sliding it where he wants it. The card dealers whisper to each other as the casino veterans eye them up, wondering who they'd rather take home tonight. Peter's eyes twinkle, and Juno knows they'll never talk about it, just like they'll never talk about the way Juno nearly blew his own brains out because they were going to _hurt Peter_ \--

There's a lot of things they don't talk about, is the point. 

And it gets better when he's in Peter's lap. Juno gets to do more, then. He can tuck himself into Peter's neck, letting the curve of his back and the petulant innocence do the talking for him. He can be what they expect him to be, if he feels like it. He can sit and let Peter press kisses to his neck while he flirts and jokes and lets the sharpness of his teeth flex when they get too close. 

But his favourite, the one Juno keeps coming back to like a broke record, is when he lets himself sprawl. Head on Peter's shoulder and legs askew, Juno knows what he looks like, and it's nothing to be feared. But if their tiny little brains could fathom what it felt like to be Juno in those moments, they'd piss their pants. 

Because when he's like that, comfortable and coiled and letting Peter's hands worship him, Juno is the most in control he's ever felt. 

See, there's a man at this table who has held the life of thousands in his hands and rolled the dice-- And Juno? Juno is using him as a throne.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill 
> 
> follow for more fic @grandwretch
> 
> also watch the get down


End file.
